


Xiubaek

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trickster adds spice in Minseok's life (mostly in a bad way more often then not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiubaek

"What kind of demon are you?" Minseok asks with an exasperated sigh. He plucks a thorn from Baekhyun's face, making the demon wince. The idiot had decided it would be funny to pull a prank that involved Minseok falling into a pit with thorned bushes at the bottom, but unfortunately he was dumb enough to forget about it and fall into his own trap.

"The one who's stupid enough to fall into his own trap. Ow!" Minseok pulls a particularly large thorn embedded in Baekhyun's leg. Black blood oozes from his leg. Minseok wipes it away with a wet towel and slaps a puppy band-aid on it. (The other day, at Minseok's request, Baekhyun bought some band-aids with childish yet admittedly cute designs.)

"Maybe I should draw a few symbols and put salt on the door so you can't come into my house and bother me," Minseok says. "It's been a while since I've had some peace and quiet."

"No! Please don't kick me out!" Baekhyun throws his arms over Minseok's neck and pulls him into a tight hug, momentarily forgetting the thorns protruding from him and poking Minseok with them. "What will I do without you?" He bursts into tears and wails like a child.

"Hey, don't cry. You're a 2,300 year old demon who can pull off the best pranks no human can." Minseok pats Baekhyun's back and shushed him. "I don't mean what I say. I won't kick you out. I was just kidding."

"Are you positive?" Baekhyun asks. He hiccups and wipes away warm tears, sitting back to look at the human.

"Yeah. I haven't had fun since I was in middle school." A smile cracks Baekhyun's pouting lips.

"You'll love my next prank! I guarantee it will be the most hilarious thing on this planet." The demon scrambles to his feet and takes Minseok's hand, his thorns forgotten.


End file.
